


Twice The Love For Yuuri

by smutinator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Living up to my username, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutinator/pseuds/smutinator
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor go camping and end up having a three-way with Viktor's fairy doppelganger.This was based off of the amazing lovelytitiana's art: http://lovelytitania.tumblr.com/post/161810925864/twice-the-love-for-yuuri , and is part of a tumblr event tagged as #lovelybang





	Twice The Love For Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cainhurst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cainhurst/gifts).



> Thank you Asce for being such an awesome friend and an all-around cool person. The world is a lot brighter with you in it <33333

Yuuri had never gone camping before, and he was honestly surprised that Viktor had, even more so that he actually enjoyed it. 

“It’s a good way to find peace.” Viktor had said. “I used to go quite often with my parents, and once I started skating I would go during the off-season, or whenever I needed time for myself.” 

So when the World Championships came to an end, Yuuri suggested that he and Viktor go camping during the first week of the off-season. After all, they could use a vacation after coaching the russian punk and all-my-costumes-look-eerily-similar-to-Yuuri-Katsuki’s for an entire season.

Viktor chose a campground south of St. Petersburg that he began going to regularly when he was a teenager. “The area is just so beautiful, Yuuri. It will take your breath away.” Viktor promised.

Viktor was right, it was breathtaking. The forest was the greenest green he’d ever seen a forest be. The scent of pine was heavy in the air and Yuuri could quickly tell why Viktor was so fond of this place.

They hiked about a kilometer into the woods and set up camp. Yuuri was surprised at what an adept outdoorsman Viktor was turning out to be. 

“I’m glad I can still surprise you, zoloste. Most couples can never surprise each other after they've been together for so long.”

“We've not even been married for two years yet Viktor.”

Once their tent was all set up, the sun had begun to set. Viktor expertly started a fire and began to heat a can of beans over the flames.

“My favorite part about camping when I was a child were the stories my Dedushka would tell. He was very suspicious to say the least and he would warn me not to go into the woods at night by ourselves or the fairies would steal and replace me with another fairy child in disguise.”

“That’s-um, a little scary for a kid’s campfire story.” Yuuri commented.

Viktor laughed in response. “It kept me from running off on my own anyway. You should have heard the ones he told me when I started puberty. ‘Be careful, Vitya. There are fairies that seduce young men and steal their life force.’”

Yuuri bent over in stitches. “Oh my God. Did he actually believe in that?”

Viktor shrugged. “I don't think so. I think he just enjoyed scaring me.”

After eating they put out the fire and climbed into their tent. They huddled into their sleeping bag, Viktor wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s back pulling him against his chest. Only a few moments later Viktor began chuckling softly.

Yuuri groaned at the movement. “What is it?”

Viktor wheezed slightly. “Maybe a fairy will come a visit us and fulfill the three-way fantasy Chris thinks we have.”

Yuuri snorted. “Chris’ three-way fantasy involves him, not a fairy. Besides,” Yuuri reached up to bring Viktor’s forehead to rest against his. “I could never make love to anyone who didn't have your face.” 

Viktor smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “Good night, zoloste.”

Yuuri fell into dreamland with his head tucked against Viktor’s chest.

  
  


Yuuri felt mischievous fingers roaming over the hem of his pajama pants. He sleepily giggled and reached up to pull his husband in for a kiss, but faltered once he felt long hair beneath his fingers. Opening his eyes, he saw a much younger version of his husband. This Viktor was slimmer and less muscular than his husband with long, silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. Yuuri stiffened at the realization pulling away from the almost kiss, but young Viktor only crawled forward from where he had been straddling Yuuri's lap to cage Yuuri's head with his arms. 

A crown of white flowers sat upon young Viktor’s head and several thin vines were twined around his body, making him look like some sort of woodland creature. Yuuri looked around him and realised that he was no longer in their tent, not even in the same area they had set up camp. They were in some incredibly ethereal garden with flowers that almost seemed to glow surrounding him and this young Viktor lookalike. The only thing was familiar was the sleeping bag beneath him.

Yuuri gently pushed young Viktor off of him and sat up looking around. His Viktor was nowhere to be seen. Young Viktor immediately positioned himself in Yuuri's lap once he was up.

Yuuri, again, pushed his husband's doppelganger off of him telling him he had to look for his husband. The look alike said nothing in response but climbed back into Yuuri's lap every time he was pushed off. 

Yuuri was becoming frustrated and a little panicked over the situation. He needed to find Viktor, find him and find out just where the hell they were.and maybe find out who this lookalike was too, and why was so intent on sitting in Yuuri’s lap.

Yuuri could feel his heart begin to race, but before his blood pressure could rise anymore, a familiar set of arms wrapped around him from behind. Yuuri sighed in relief, leaning into him. Yuuri’s panic ebbed away as he sat in the comfort of his lover's arms, but he was still concerned with the doppelganger in his lap, not to mention their location.

“Viktor?” Yuuri began worriedly. “Where are we? Who is this?”

Viktor shushed him. “It's alright zoloste. We're safe.” Viktor gestured to the boy in Yuuri's lap. “This is an old friend. He will not hurt you. In fact,” Viktor gave him a sly smile. “He would like to take care of you, if you like.” 

Yuuri turned to look at the lookalike in his lap. There was something wild and untamed in his eyes that he had never seen before that made his stomach roll. He hesitantly reached out and pulled the doppelganger in for kiss, just to see how it felt. The boy responded immediately to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck and returning the kiss fiercely. Yuuri was surprised at the amount of passion from the stranger but didn't hold back from intensifying the kiss. 

“Yuuri?” Viktor called from behind him.

Yuuri broke the kiss and turned back towards Viktor with a satisfied grin on his face as the lookalike began to suck marks onto Yuuri's neck. 

“Okay?” Viktor asked.

Yuuri nodded. “Okay. But what will you do? And what do I even call him?”

Viktor gave a small huff of laughter. “I'll participate, of course. I couldn't not touch you if I tried. As for my friend, you can call him Vitya.”

Yuuri tested the name on his lips and the boy looked up at him immediately. He was again struck by how similar he looked to Viktor.

“Why does he look so much like you?” Yuuri looked the doppelganger up and down. “How old is he even?”

Viktor hummed for a moment before responding. “I have no clue why our features are so similar. And, believe it or not, he's actually older than I am.”  
At that last sentence Vitya slid out Yuuri's lap and began to tug down Yuuri’s pajama pants, his half-hard cock bouncing free. Yuuri's gasp at the night air hitting his hot skin was swallowed by Viktor's kiss. 

Vitya positioned his face in front of Yuuri's cock and blew air at the slit making Yuuri moan into Viktor’s kiss. Viktor pulled away from Yuuri’s lips and slid his fingers into Yuuri's mouth.

“Suck.” He commanded.

Yuuri eagerly obliged, moaning around the digits as Vitya began to lick long stripes up from the base of his cock to the tip. Once a stripe had been licked up each side of Yuuri's cock, Vitya put the head of it into his mouth and sucked while flicking the slit with his tongue.

Yuuri drooled heavily around Viktor's fingers. The sensation of Vitya's mouth was quickly sending him closer to the edge of climax. Yuuri had never had a blowjob where the giver seemed so hungry for his cock. Vitya sucked his dick like it was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted.

Viktor pulled his fingers from Yuuri's mouth. “Good boy.” He reached into the back of Yuuri's pants and pressed his slick fingers against Yuuri's hole, inserting one finger inside. Yuuri arched at the intrusion and Viktor smirked at how undone his husband was becoming. Viktor looked over Yuuri's shoulder and saw that Vitya had taken Yuuri's whole length into his mouth. 

Viktor began to snake his free hand up Yuuri's shirt as he told Vitya something in Russian. Yuuri was about to ask what Viktor had said after Vitya pulled away from his cock leaving Yuuri a little confused. But his words were silenced as Viktor pinched his right nipple at the same time Vitya sucked hard on his balls. 

Yuuri came with a loud gasp and fell slightly limp for a moment. Viktor moved out from behind Yuuri and help Vitya lay Yuuri on the sleeping bag on his stomach. Once Yuuri was comfortable, Viktor went back to preparing him while Vitya sat by Yuuri's head and ran his fingers through his hair. 

By the time Viktor had inserted three fingers, Yuuri hard and panting. Vitya's steady yet affectionate gaze only intensified his arousal. It was like the mysterious man’s presence alone was turning Yuuri on, slowly burning him with his hungry eyes. 

Yuuri whined as Viktor removed his fingers. Viktor shushed him and ran a hand down his back soothingly. He leaned across Yuuri's body and spoke softly into his ear. “Yuuri, would you like Vitya to take you? And then I could fuck your mouth?” 

Yuuri nodded rapidly and Viktor relayed the response to Vitya in Russian. Vitya's eyes widened and he quickly moved to position himself behind Yuuri. Yuuri rose onto his hands and knees as both men positioned themselves at his entrances. 

Viktor lifted Yuuri's chin up to look him in the eyes. “Are you ready zoloste?” 

Yuuri nodded and leaned forward to give Viktor's weeping cock a small lick. Viktor tangled his fingers into his hair and nodded at Vitya, as if giving him permission to start. 

Yuuri felt Vitya's smooth, cold hands grip his hips as pressed the tip of his cock against his hole. Yuuri moaned as he sucked on the underside of Viktor's dick. Slowly, Vitya pushed himself into Yuuri, and making the doppelganger moan, the first sound he had made the entire evening. Deciding that he like the sound, Yuuri clenched around Vitya’s cock drawing out another pleasing sound past Vitya’s lips.

Yuuri pressed his tongue flat against his bottom jaw as began to take the entirety of Viktor's length down his throat. Yuuri internally smirked as felt Viktor's hands tremble against his scalp. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor gasped. “Can we move now?”

Yuuri looked up at Viktor and hummed around his dick in response. Viktor groaned at the vibration and slowly pulled out of Yuuri's mouth and just as slowly thrust back in. 

Vitya had not yet began to move, and Yuuri had found his level of arousal had gone to a standstill. Yuuri reached behind himself to grasp one Vitya's hands at his hips, squeezing it. Vitya responded with a squeeze of his own and released his hand beginning to thrust into Yuuri. 

When Viktor began to speed up his thrusts up, they were quick yet gentle. Vitya did the exact opposite. He thrusted slow and hard, dragging his cock across Yuuri’s prostate every time. Yuuri gave a muffled cry with each plunge of Vitya’s cock, copious amounts of saliva dripping down his chin.

“You’re such a good boy, aren't you Yuuri?” Viktor asked breathily. 

Yuuri hummed in agreement. Viktor smiled drug his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip. “Do you want to cum now?”

Yuuri moaned loudly around Viktor’s cock. He was so close, but had yet to fall over that blissful precipice. Viktor and Vitya were also incredibly close to climax, and they had both slowed down their pace to last longer. Luckily for them, Yuuri was ready to cum and they no longer needed to hold back. 

Viktor quickly told Vitya something in Russian that made Vitya groan loudly. He reached around and grasped Yuuri’s weeping cock and began to stroke it, thumbing the head and speeding up his thrusts harshly. Yuuri cried out in relief as he felt the heat in his belly begging to reach it’s boiling point. 

Viktor grasped Yuuri’s head and plunged deeply into Yuuri’s mouth, watching his expression. He didn't want to cum before Yuuri but Yuuri’s tell was that his eyebrows always arched right before he came. And as Yuuri’s eyebrows began to rise, he thrusted faster and deeper down Yuuri’s throat.

As Yuuri came, he could taste the saltiness of Viktor’s cum and felt the pressure Vitya’s stuttering hips against his ass. Vitya and Viktor pulled out of Yuuri and he fell boneless against the sleeping bag, sore but content. Viktor lay next to him, pulling him into his arms and spooning him while Vitya lay face-to-face next Yuuri. The warmth of his husband’s embrace and Vitya’s oddly peaceful gaze lulled him to sleep.

 

Some hours later, Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open as light began to stream into the tent. After a few moments of grogginess, Yuuri shot up, remembering last night’s events. Yuuri saw that he was still in their tent and Viktor was lying next to him, stirring slightly from Yuuri’s movement. 

Yuuri sighed and leaned his head into his hands. It was only a dream he decided, fueled by Viktor’s silly story. But just as he began to relax, he saw a white flower crown lying on the sleeping bag next to him.


End file.
